Drops of Jupiter
by starrlightstarbrite
Summary: Jimmy has just returned from Jupiter, having molecules from its storm in his possession. However, when Cindy, Libby, and Jimmy breathe them in, things go very wrong...
1. Chapter 1: Back In The Atmosphere

Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but I wouldn't mind borrowing Sheen for a while

**Chapter One: Back In The Atmosphere**

"Here we go again," I groan. My best friend, Libby Fulfax sighs as she rolls her coffee colored eyes. There is a ball of fire in the sky. Whatever could it be?

An explosion?

A meteor about to destroy us all?

Aliens?

Sadly, a combination possibly worse than all three of those combined was approaching.

Jimmy Neutron.

"Take cover!" I yell as Libby and I run across the street and toward my lawn. The rocket is about to crash into his front lawn, my front lawn, or the street, and it's a pretty close tie between the latter. He's getting a lot closer, and all Libby and I want to do is get to the safety of under my bed.

Too late. He lands before we reach the stairs.

Our tease-target in ample position, Libby and I cough our way through the oddly-colored cloud of thick, reddish-grey smoke. It's like it's clogging our lungs, so I try to fan a pathway through the cloud. We reach the center, the eye of the dust storm; Jimmy smirking his ice cream shaped head off.

"Well, Nerdtron," I sneer, actually feeling my nose turn up in the air, "You've certainly done it this time."

"Yes," He smirks, "I have." The genius swaggers out of the rocket, swinging a bag like it's some kind of toy and we're little kids. The bag's contents look like cherry soda exploded inside.

"Tell me, Dorktron," I continue to sneer, Libby coughing away. "What kind of soda blew up in your bag?"

He starts to laugh. Not even. Laugh is too nice a word to associate with the sound coming out of his mouth. He's cackling. Libby and I stare at each other as his laugh turns into a hacking cough from the smoke. I punch him in the back, as more of an attack than to try and help him, but he doesn't seem to notice. Some genius. Libby's laughing quietly, and he's grinning gratefully at me.

Poor kid. Doesn't even notice when someone's trying to hurt you. In any case, I smile at him like nothing happened, but it's a fake smile, and by the way my eyes are darting around, it's pretty noticeable. It flickers slightly as he returns my grin, but watching it flicker, his ocean eyes narrow. "You still haven't answered my question," I say pointedly, smile disappearing and my light eyebrows rising.

He sighs. "And what would that be?"

"What kind of soda blew up in your bag?" I snap, annoyed at a wasted joke. I point to the bag, Libby putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm guessing cherry." She laughs.

"That's what I thought!" I exclaim, giving her a high-five. "Great minds think alike." We look at Jimmy at this comment, as if saying he wasn't a great mind. He was, but were we ever going to admit that? No.

"This is not soda!" He sighs, waving the bag in front of our faces again. "These are molecules from Jupiter's Great Red Spot! Drops of Jupiter, as I've been calling them."

Libby and I stare at each other. "And this is important because?" She asks, voice rising into a question. The dust is almost clear by now, but probably because we breathed so much in. I sigh, wanting that stupid dust to clear away. Goddard, who was ignored this whole time, barks and takes the bag in his mouth, carrying it to Jimmy's lab.

"Because," He sighs, "I'm going to study the gases on Jupiter." Jimmy revs up his rocket, driving it across the street like a car and into the garage. Goddard barks across the street. He salutes us, and goes inside.

"Drops of Jupiter?" I ask Libby. "That's what he said, right?" She nods. I shake my head. "That kid is messed up. Brilliant," I add, "but messed up. C'mon Libs, let's go to my room. We've done all the insulting for today."


	2. Chapter 2: Drops Of Jupiter In Her Hair

Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but I wouldn't mind borrowing Sheen for a while . I also don't own the song Drops of Jupiter, but I love it to pieces.

**Chapter Two: Drops of Jupiter in Her Hair**

A loud, high-pitched scream erupts from two houses over as I'm sitting in my bedroom. I look up from Pride and Prejudice, which I'm attempting to tackle. Hey, if Nerdtron can read Moby Dick and understand it in fourth grade, I can read Jane Austen. Well, that's what I'm telling myself. Where was I? Oh right. The scream. Well, I recognized it in a second, if it helps. It belonged to none other than my best friend Libby. Oh dear. I throw down my book, not caring if I lose my page and leap up, nearly tripping over the stuffed animals askew from when I'd tried to rearrange them so that they didn't look cute. I wanted them to look mean. I fly down the stairs, and don't stop running until I'm safely at Libby's door. I open it up and lo and behold, Libby's gorgeous textured black hair has turned bright red.

"LIBBY!" I scream, my emerald eyes widening. "WHAT HAPPENED! Oh, please tell me you didn't try to dye your hair…" She's staring at me, coffee eyes in total shock. I snap my fingers in her face. "HELLOOO?" I wave in her face. She points to my hair. I run to the bathroom, my eyes growing huge, and look into the mirror.

My gorgeous, blonde hair has been turned bright red.

"NERDTRONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Look," Jimmy says for about the nine-million-forty-three-thousand-eight-hundred-and-sixty-second-hyphens-rock time, "I'm sorry that your hair turned red. I'm not found of being a carrot top at this point either."

"I know, not many people can pull it off, Jimmy." Carl said, casually examining his fingernails. I'm tempted to smack him upside the head, but I don't. I'll wait until later, when we're not sitting on a park bench at dusk, my arms crossed and I'm turned away from everyone else. I'm upset. Very, very upset.

"Y'know," Sheen starts off, "UltraLady had red hair in one episode. She didn't look as good as you do, though, my queen of the universe." Libby had given him a glance of jealousy, because we all know that he thinks UltraLady is pretty. I think he's insane, and if I had to pick between a doll and a person, I'd pick the person. Sheen smiles. I sigh.

"I'm not going to apologize again, Cindy." He says, defeated. I glare at him. Sometimes, I really can't stand him. I really can't. I just want to run away, but I don't. I face him.

"There'd better not be anything wrong with us, Nerdtron, because the gases in Jupiter are very poisonous and flammable." I brush my red curl back up. It had fallen in the wind. I sigh. "Look. Run a few tests. I'll be your dummy."

"What!"

"Look, I have a tai-kwon-doe tournament tomorrow, and I need to know if I'm okay. Just run a test or two. I need to win this." There's a story behind it. There's this girl, named Dana, and she has black hair and brown eyes. She's the best student in our school, and she's never been beaten. I need to beat her. The only time I win is when she's not there. I need to win this, because it's the last tournament of the year. I need to beat her. She's almost like a female Jimmy, except I'm not in love— "Jimmy, just do it."

"Alright. I'll do it right now. It shouldn't take too long."

a/N: The rating might get higher. Just a note. It probably will.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught In A Moment

Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but I wouldn't mind borrowing Jimmy for a while. Love that kid. I also don't own the song Drops of Jupiter, but I love it to pieces. Also, I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I'm not very good about length, but I hope they're interesting! This one is uber-short, but crucial. I swear!

**Chapter Three: Caught In A Moment**

I follow Jimmy back into the lab. "A simple blood test should do it." He says, leading me to a table. I hate blood tests. I'm always afraid that I'm going to faint. "I won't let you faint, I promise." I stare at him. Did I think out loud? I do that sometimes, but never around him…

He sticks the needle in my arm and I close my eyes. I HATE blood tests. I hum under my breath. "You're doing fine, Cindy, just one more vial." I don't know what makes me do it, but all of a sudden, I grab his free hand. He squeezes mine, and it's over. Thank God. I hate those things. I get up from the table, and he hands me a cookie and a glass of orange juice that just magically appeared. I stare at it. He laughs. "Eat it. I haven't poisoned it, I swear." I eat it.

"This is a good cookie." I say, after swallowing a bite. It's good to eat after a blood test, so build your strength back up. I finish it. One of the best cookies I'd ever had.

He nods. "My mom made them. They're great, right?" Now it's my turn to nod. We're sitting there, smiling in silence until Jimmy hears a bell. "That'd be the test." He goes to look at the results that are printing out of Goddard, and nearly drops the paper.

"Jimmy?" I ask, not caring that I said his name. He can be nice to me? I can be nice to him. It's the way things are. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He showed me the paper. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Cindy," He said, staring at me. "We, and Libby, have about five of the most dangerous chemicals that exist in our bodies."

I stare at him. "Oh, crap."


	4. Chapter 4: Dana

Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, if I did, there would be a fourth, fifth, sixth, tenth, and one-hundredth season. I also don't know anything about tae-kwon-doe matches, so if I get this totally wrong, I'm sorry.

**Chapter Four: Dana**

I drop the empty glass of orange juice I'm holding. He looks at me, and then picks the cup up. I lose it. "NERDTRON!" I scream. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? HOW…" I sigh, attempt to calm myself down, and continue speaking. "Are we going to live?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy, which at this point I believe I am. "I don't know." I stifle a sob, because I'm scared, and I'm not going to admit it. I run out of his lab, and across the street into my room, crying. I've been in life threatening situations before, but I think I'm also pretty upset that this is going to affect my karate, and I need to beat Dana. At this point, I feel pretty stupid for just running out on Jimmy like that, and even dumber for crying.

I sigh, wiping away my tears, and I go down the street to Libby's house. "Girl, what happened?" She asks, as she sees me at the doorway. This is why I love Libby. She can tell what's wrong in a second, and she knows just how to fix it. Well, in this case, the only one who can fix it is Jimmy, but that doesn't matter. I sigh.

"Libby, there are about seven chemicals fatal chemicals in our body at this point. I just had the blood test and I kind of ran out on Jimmy…" I sigh, hanging my head, feeling even more incredibly stupid than I did before.

"I know you don't want to, girl, but we gotta go back there." Libby says, folding her arms across her chest. I open my mouth to protest, but she will not have it. "We're going. You're going to forget about your little love/hate relationship for however long we're there, and we are going to get this straightened out. I sigh, and continue to protest. She covers my mouth with her hand and grabs my arm, pulling me by the arm. I try to bite her, but it doesn't work. I guess she's upset about the fact that we could possibly die any second, because she's usually never like this.

She drags me down the street to Jimmy's house, and she stomps through the backyard, my protests silenced by her hand. She rings the doorbell into Jimmy's lab, and about a half-minute later, he opens the door. Now I feel really stupid. What I sight I must be, babbling what sounds like nonsense, helplessly standing here. I jerk out of Libby's grip. She catches me back.

"Jimmy," Libby says, "I've heard that there are lethal chemicals in our bodies. Is Cindy mixing up her words again because she's obviously in love with you," I scream behind her hand and scramble to get out of her grip. He looks amused. I glare at the both of them. "Or is it true? I am not playing with you this time, though."

He sighs. "Come into my lab. But stay behind the yellow line."

Libby, still grabbing my arm and covering my mouth, finally releases me, and I wipe my mouth for no apparent reason. I walk into the lab, and make sure to stay behind the yellow line. "We breathed in the red smoke, and it somehow got into our blood stream. Since it was only the essence of the substance, it's not fatal." Jimmy says, sighing. We smile and breathe sighs of relief. "Yet." He adds. We groan. "I don't know how much time we have, but I know that tomorrow we're going to go to Jupiter and see what happens.

"We can't." I say, crossing the yellow line over to him. I poke my finger into his chest and stare into his gorgeous eyes… "I have a—" I get lost in his eyes sometimes…SNAP OUT OF IT! "—tae-kwon-doe match tomorrow that I cannot miss!

"Cindy," he says, shaking his head. "You can't go. We don't know the side-effects. Something bad could happen. We need to go to Jupiter so I can get more molecules and figure out how to fix this!"

"We can go after my meet." I say, storming out of the lab, ignoring all cries of "CINDY!" I run back to my house, flop down on the bed and lie awake until I let sleep reclaim me…

……………………………….

"Hi Cindy!" A girl says chirpily, touching my shoulder. She's pretty. She has strikingly black hair and strikingly brown eyes. She's pretty, she's smart, and she's very good at tae-kwon-doe. "I just got back from Italy! It was amazing! We went to Rome, and I got to see the city of my roots!" She grins, having absolutely no idea I'd love to rip her pretty black hair out.

"Oh, hi, Dana." I smile, the cheesiest fake grin I possibly ever could, and she catches it, and look who comes up as we're "talking."

"CYNTIA AURORA VORTEX!" Jimmy yells, coming up to me and poking his finger on my shoulder. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"Neither are you!" I yell. "This is the girls' locker room! Now get out!"

"Fine," He says, "but you're coming with me. You need to get home. Now get into the Hover Car. NOW!" Dana giggles. I glare at her. "Who're you?" He asks, getting this dreamy look.

"Dana." She smiles, giggling some more. Time to break up this love-fest. What's up with Jimmy and black-haired girls! First Betty, now DANA? I sigh, pushing him and Libby out the door. Libby had been silent this whole time.

"Nothing to see here, come on guys, go take your seats in the stands." Jimmy waves dreamily goodbye as Dana continues to giggle. Once he leaves, however, she's hysterically laughing.

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy," She says, walking over to me. "I think that kid's got it for you."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"You like him!"

"Do not!"

"Of course you do." She puts an arm around my shoulder and walks me back to the locker room. "You're just denying it." She walks off, humming "I Won't Say I'm In Love" under her breath. I want to kill her. That should be useful for the match.

…………………………………………………

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. The next match is Cindy versus Dana!" I glare at the announcer. This is my shot. This is what I need to do to win!

I crack my knuckles, and prepare to fight. He tells us to start. We start, bowing to each other, and then she comes right in with a kick. I grab her leg and flip her. She scrambles to her feet. My heart is pounding so fast. I never get this into my fights, but now it's personal. I flip her again, and do my lovely triple Betsy flip, smirking as I land, telling her to bring it.

Now it's getting intense. I block a kick and a punch, and I'm getting really tired, which is odd, because I never get tired at a match. Heavily breathing, Dana smiles, and hits me right in the stomach. I fall…Everything is fuzzy; I can see Jimmy and Libby running down…Faces swimming…Everything goes black.

A/N: HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER. DDDD Yeah. I'm sorry this one took so long. I'm in school now, and it's HELL.


	5. Chapter 5: Holding On For A Hero

Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, if I did then Jimmy and Cindy would be MARRIED by now! Oh, and also, if anyone gets the title lyric, I will love you forever. I'm also sorry that this chapter took so long, and if I haven't said THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for reviewing, I shall. I really appreciate your comments and constructive advice. It means a lot to me. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you and all of your awesomeness. YAAAY!

**Chapter Five: I'm Holding on for a Hero**

It's a while later, I don't know how long, but I hear a boy trying to calm a girl down, and I hear a girl crying. I also hear footsteps. Back and forth back and forth. I stir, to hear the sounds of more footsteps, and I open my eyes. I scream in surprise.

"Cindy!" Jimmy yells over my screaming. "Cindy, it's okay!" My eyes dart around. Where am I? I look around me and I realize I'm in Jimmy's room.

On his bed.

Holy crap.

I make my way to get up, but there's an unbelievable pain in my head and my arm is bandaged up. "Where…Where am I?" I ask, even though I already know. I stare fearfully at Jimmy, who motions to the two girls. I smile at Libby, and then my mouth drops open and I almost faint again as my eyes fall upon another girl.

DANA?

"Dana? What are you doing here?" I'm too weak to sound pissed off at her, but believe me; I am very upset at this girl.

She stares tearfully at me. "Cindy, holy crap I'm sorry." She's been crying, hard, and hysterically. "I didn't mean to…I didn't think…I…" She stops talking, because Jimmy put his hand on her shoulder, and breaks down and starts sobbing again. I can't help but feel a little bit sorry for her.

But not a lot.

"Well, Cindy, if it helps, Dana doesn't know why she's here, either." He grins at the girl who's currently crying into his shoulder. "She thinks that she made you faint." Dana wails, rather loudly. Jimmy pats her head. "But she didn't." Dana's head comes off of Jimmy's shoulder. Good. If she didn't get it off soon enough, I'd grab her pretty black hair and rip her head off of him. Dana sighs, and then turns to me.

"Cindy…" She starts out, sitting on the bed.

"Look, you're sorry; I don't want to hear it." I snap.

"But Cindy…" She starts out, protesting.

"Please…Just…I don't…" I can't seem to tell her to get the hell out of my room. Jimmy catches on.

"Dana, it'd be better if you went home. Cindy's not in the mood to talk."

"I don't need you to tell me what I feel!" I snap, again.

"Dana…" Jimmy says, looking at her. "Just go. I'll call you later."

She gives me this look of pure and utter helplessness, and my pity for her increases. I almost feel bad about making her leave.

The key word in that sentence is 'almost.'

Wait a second.

Jimmy said he'd call her later.

That meant they actually had contact with each other.

That meant that he'd asked for her phone number.

And to top if off, she'd given it to him. They were both guilty, both out to make me miserable.

I sigh, clearly upset. Jimmy looks at me sternly. "She didn't do it on purpose, and honestly, Cindy, you almost had her beaten."

"I KNOW!" I yell. "And if you're going to rub it in on how I should have stayed home, then you can follow your girlfriend out the door! Libby will back me up, right!" I turn to my best friend, who is sitting in a chair, with her head in her hands.

"Cindy, you know that this is something big, because no offense Jimmy, but I never side with you. I have to say that you shouldn't have gone."

I glare at them. "Fine. I don't need you." I turn over; facing away from them, so my broken arm is on the side.

"Cindy?" Jimmy pipes up. "Just one problem."

"WHAT?"

"Well…You can't kick us out."

"Why not!"

"This is _my_ room, remember?"

………………………………………..

"Why is my arm broken?" I ask, about an hour later.

"When you fainted, you fell on top of your arm, and when Dana punched you in the stomach, you went flying across the floor, and then you fainted once you hit the ground." Libby finally speaks up.

"I don't remember flying through the air…" I mumble. Honestly. She must be kidding. I'm not that weak.

"Traumatic amnesia." Jimmy says, shrugging. "It happens after most sudden accidents. You probably remember being punched and then everything going black, right?"

I hate it how he can read my mind so easily. I nod, and he grins. Stop smiling. It makes me like you more. I smile weakly, and Libby stares at me gravely. "You shouldn't have gone, Cindy." She says. Jimmy clears his throat in a kind of 'I Warned You' way that I have come to know and despise. I sigh.

"Look, I wanted to come, and I didn't even beat Dana, if it's any consolation."

"You almost did." Libby says.

"Well, almost isn't good enough! I want to win! I want to rip her hair out!"

Jimmy speaks up. "Why? She's such a sweet girl."

"My point." I say through clenched teeth. If he doesn't know, I'm not going to be the one to tell him. Stupid Dana. Stupid Jimmy with his stupid crush on Stupid Dana. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I glare at the two of him. At least Libby is still on my side.

"We have to go to Jupiter, Cindy." Jimmy says. "And we have to go now. Are you ready?"

I look at him like he's crazy, and then a red curl falls out of my ponytail. Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm a redhead. Well, I've sure got the stereotypical temper for it, I guess.

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6: Gotta Fight Another Fight

Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, if I did then it would be on 3 million times a day. I'm terribly sorry that this took so long. Also, if I haven't made this clear, they're 15 years old. Sorry about that!

**Chapter Six: Gotta Fight Another Fight**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"NO!"

That was the general topic of conversation going on between Libby and her boyfriend, Tweedle Dumb. Tweedle Dumber was singing his stupid little "SINGING AND SITTING" song that always drives me nuts. Libby was sitting next to Sheen, and I, of course, was sitting next to Jimmy. I was the last one to board the ship, and it seems like the other three idiots had planned it like that. I sigh, and look at Jimmy, face in a sort of relaxed concentration. His face was content, but you could tell that he was lost in what he was doing, and that was piloting this ship across the galaxies.

"We're about ¼ of the way to Jupiter. Anybody want to suggest any other stops?" He was kidding, but something just burst out of me as he says that.

"Could we make it to the milky way?" I cover my hands over my mouth. He smiles. STOP SMILING, DAMN YOU. IT MAKES ME LOVE YOU EVEN MORE.

"We are in the Milky Way, Cindy." He says softly.

"Right. Of course. I was testing you. I knew that." I say, covering for myself. He doesn't believe it, I can tell. And my cousins told me boys were stupid and didn't comprehend anything. This one makes up for all the ones who can't take a clue. I sigh, but not a content sigh. I sigh like a girl who has been lonely her entire life, and that means I am sighing like I should sigh all the time. He doesn't get it.

He just doesn't get it.

WHY DOESN'T HE GET IT?!!?

Alright, I'm done spazzing out for now, but I can't guarantee that my current state will last. I'll probably freak out again in all good time, when he smiles next.

Three seconds go by.

He smiles.

I die.

We're starting to see a pattern, now, aren't we?

We're almost at Jupiter. I have no idea how we're going to do this, because Jupiter isn't solid. I bet he has some stupid plan. For once, I'm completely flabbergasted. I have no idea what he's going to do, and I have no idea what _to_ do. I stare out the window. We're almost there, just passing Mars now, when I see an asteroid approaching, and Jimmy has fallen off of his seat. Meaning he's passed out. Meaning he's in trouble. Meaning NO ONE'S PILOTING THIS SHIP. My mouth drops open. My first instinct is to help him, but if we don't slow down, we're going to crash into the asteroid! I go with my second judgment, and grab the steering wheel. In all my fifteen years, I have never been this scared.

Never.

Thinking about every single mission into space I've been on, I press a bunch of buttons, and cruise down to a slow speed, and attempt to land the rocket. I pull a lever and push a blue button, and then we bumpily land. Jimmy's probably gonna kill me for this…

Wait a second.

JIMMY!

I leap across to his seat, and help him into a sitting position. He's clutching his head. I turn to Carl, Libby and Sheen.

"Quick! Go get some water!"

Maybe I should explain. Everything has been a little fuzzy, I bet. Jimmy had built a new rocket for longer trips, complete with bunk beds, kitchenette, and a television. This one was more like a trailer than a rocket. In the back, there was a refrigerator with water, Purple Flurp, and lemonade.

Libby runs to the back, followed by Carl and Sheen.

He's waking up. Now I am puzzled by this. I had passed out too, but I'd woken up a lot later than he had. "Cindy?" He asks, eyes slightly opening. I breathe again.

"Good morning sunshine." I smile. Thank God he's okay. Thank God. "Go get some rest."

"Where are we? Oh, no! I didn't have the rocket on autopilot and—"

I place a finger on his mouth, silencing him. "I landed the ship."

"You WHAT!?"

"Calm down! You should be thanking me!"

"…Why?"

"If I hadn't taken control, then we might be a puddle of mindless goo right now!" He doesn't respond, but a few moments later, he speaks up.

"How did you do it?"

"What do you think I've been looking at every mission? I watch you run the ship!" I catch myself, and slightly blush. I can't believe he's pulling this complete and utter crap. He's acting like some little kid! He's mad at me for saving him? "Then I look at the stars."

He stares at me like I'm crazy, and I get up off the floor, scowling. I push another button on the control panel and go outside.

"You're welcome, Nerdtron."


	7. Chapter 7: Kryptonite

Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: These things are so depressing. I own Jimmy Neutron in my dreams.

**Chapter Seven: Kryptonite**

I can't believe Jimmy Neutron sometimes. I mean…Well, this could go two different ways. One's a good way, and one's a bad way. I'll explain both, just to make it easier.

Bad Way: I can't believe him. I cannot believe that someone like him exists. I can't believe he can make me so pissed off. I can't believe that this one kid can get me so completely angry at once; I actually needed to take Tae-Kwon-Doe to prevent myself from ripping his head off. Now, if I want to rip his head off, I can do it the right way. I'm not going to be modest, I'm a strong girl, and I usually don't let anything, except anger, get in the way of my feelings. I'm angry all of the time about something or another. But, I guess that he's the reason why I get angry so often. I'm angry because I can't tell him how I feel. I mean, come on. How humiliating would that be? As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't like me in that way. Sure, he can be nice to me, but I'm nice to him too.

Sometimes.

Most of the time, though, I'm not, and that's what really bothers me. Why do I feel like I have to be nasty to him, if he feels he doesn't have to be nasty to me? I love him, I'm completely sure of that, but why I'm such a bitch is a different story entirely. He's still better than me, and I guess that's also why I can get so mad at him. I don't know. I just don't know. I'm confusing myself.

Good Way: He keeps me sane. He's the one thing that makes me get up in the day. I love him. I'm completely sure of it. He keeps me focused, and it's really because of him that I'm so good in school. It's because of him that I strive to get straight A's. I get them, but it's because of him that I study so hard, and take that extra mile on projects. He makes me happy when I don't want to pulverize him. Y'know, it may not seem like it, but these few "good" reasons rule out the bad ones. In my mind they do. I guess this proves how much love works over evil.

I've wandered for a while. I'd say I'm about a mile away from where I landed the rocket. I sigh, and look up at the sky. It's so beautiful. I stare at Jupiter, which is really close to us. We're pretty close to Metis. Metis is the closest moon to Jupiter. It's kind of shaped like a rectangular box, except it has curves instead of angles.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy." I say out to the sky. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"You could hear me out."

I freeze. Realizing that I'm not on Pluto, and that there is no ice, I turn around and melt once I look at him. "Why should I?" I snap. There I go again. I always have to be mean to the poor little guy.

"Look," He starts off. "I know you don't like me." He doesn't know how wrong he is. "Can you just be civil for this trip? All I need to do is gather some more molecules for testing, and then we can go home, I make the antidote, and the only time we'll interact is when you laugh at me in school. Please. Could you just do it for me?"

My jaw has hit the rocky asteroid for several reasons.

1. I want a hell of a lot more interaction with him than that.

2. He thinks I hate him, which is really bad.

3. He said please.

I stare at him. "Hey, I'm sorry if I come off harsh. I just got a lot on my mind, okay? I don't mean it the majority of the time." I smile weakly at him, and he randomly puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find a cure, Cindy, don't worry." I'm not at all worried about that, but I smile, because it'll make him feel better thinking that he helped cheer me up. Confusing as that may seem, it made sense to him, somehow. "So…" He starts off again.

"You want me to come back to the rocket, don't you?"

"I'd like that, yes."

So he didn't want to abandon me on an asteroid. That was a plus. At least, I don't think he did. Well, there's one way to find out. "So you don't want to abandon me on this asteroid!"

"Of course I don't, Cindy! C'mon, let's go back. We only need to orbit Jupiter twice. I'm going to send Goddard out to collect more samples of molecules and then we're going home."

"Sounds easy enough." I grin.

"It will be."

But it was going to be a lot harder than we expected.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHHAH! Aren't I evil?**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Before

Drops of Jupiter

**A/N**: MUAHAHA! I left you lot with a pretty bad cliffhanger, didn't I? Just want to say thanks again for all of the reviews, AND NOW I SHALL REPLY TO YOU ALL!!! MUAHAHAHA! More torture before you get to the chapter. AND OMFG I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT

**Stay-Away**: Heehee. Thank you! Well, I'm updating now, so do I get another review? D

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **Thank you! I was a little scared at that, though, because I'd be like AHHH WHAT IF THIS ISN'T WHAT PEOPLE THINK IS GOING ON IN CINDY'S HEAD? But iHappy you liked it. Get it? iPod? iHappy? Yeah. Bad pun. Ha. Haha.

**MidnightSuburbia**: MUAHAHAHA! I am so evil. I tried to get this chapter out as quick as I could, and MAY I SAY THAT YOU ARE RIGHT IN YOUR PERSPECTIVE OF JIMMY/CINDY. HUZZAH FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS! confetti

**Jimlover54**: Thank you so much!

**Chapter Eight: Back To Before**

We're cruising at a lovely speed. Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt so content in my life. I smile softly, playing with something in my pocket. Yes, you can all guess what it is. Yes, I'm pathetic enough to still have it, but I've always kept that little pearl that Jimmy gave me. Damn it all to hell, go ahead and laugh.

My seatbelt is on tightly, and I'm rather thankful for that.

I close my eyes, content, and rest my head back against the seat. Fun, really. A blast. Everything seemed to be getting better. Jimmy is smiling, because I've come to a pattern. Look at the floor, and then look at him. Look at the floor, and then look at him.

We're heading toward Metis now. I stare at Jupiter, my mouth open in awe. "It's so…" But I can't find the right word. I turn behind me and see that Sheen and Carl are asleep, and Libby's got her music turned up to the maximum.

"…Speechless, I guess. I mean, I've taken you guys out here before, but there's something about Jupiter that's really…"

He couldn't find the word either. I shift my position in my seat. "It's almost scary, when you think about it. It's kind of scary that something can be this huge and make you feel so small." He looks at me like he's never really seen me before. I stare back, unsure of what else to do.

There's a huge lurch, and thank God I'm wearing a seatbelt, or I would have gone flying through the windshield. We're about to crash-land on Metis. The screams from Sheen are piercing, it just adds to the chaos as I grip the sides of my seat, my knuckles turning white. Carl looks like he's about to cry, and his screams rise to the same pitch as Sheen's does, while Libby is yelling, "JIMMY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

I'm thinking the same thing, but my vocal chords are like two old rubber bands, unable to stretch and vibrate. We crash.

Holy crap.

We're all strapped into the seats, and I volunteer myself to go outside.

I step outside of the ship, and take a look at it. The entire front is bashed in, while the back is sticking up off the ground. I can see Jupiter's red spot looming ahead. Metis is the moon closest to Jupiter to Jupiter, so I have a pretty clear view.

The suddenly I'm lifted up and taken away at the speed of light across the moon, as Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl come outside the rocket, screaming my name.

**A/N:** Yeah that chapter sucked but it was essential, this cliffie won't be so bad this time. Promise.


End file.
